


Tops

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, implied bottom!dean, implied top!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam planned on doing was scaring Dean and his friend Castiel.  He never expected the conversation he'd overhear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tops

Sam bit back a giggle as he crept up to his brother’s bedroom door.  He was just about to pound on the wood, to scare both Dean and his friend Castiel, when he heard his brother speak.

“Dude, I’m not gay.  But if I was, I would totally be the top.”

Sam rolled his eyes, and again was distracted by Castiel’s snort before he could hit the door and run.

“Dean, we both know you would be the bottom in our so called gay relationship.”  Sam could practically see the air quotes from the other side of the closed door.

By this time, he was interested to see where this conversation was heading.

“No way, Cas.  Besides.  My dick is bigger, that means I’m topping.”  Sam bit down on his fist to stop himself from laughing at the pure ridiculousness of this conversation.

“I think not.”

When there were no more words being spoken, Sam pressed his ear up against the door, straining to hear anything.  He thought he heard the faint rustle of clothing.

Wait.

They seriously weren’t… 

“Dude.  You’re fucking  _ hung! _ ”  

Yes.  Yes they were indeed comparing the sizes of their dicks.  This time Sam couldn’t contain it and a little squeak snuck out around his fist.

When the first moan filtered through the closed door, Sam knew his eavesdropping was done.  He quickly retreated back out to the kitchen to work on his homework.  A short while later, Sam dug his headphones out of his backpack so he could drown out the faint rhythmic banging coming from his brother’s room.  Thank goodness their parents were still at work.

Sam was just finishing up his work when he saw his brother stagger his way out of the hallway and into the kitchen with a smug Castiel walking behind him.  They may have been fully dressed, but they both looked, and smelled, like pure sex.

“You might want to take a shower before mom gets home,” Sam said, biting back a grin as Dean just turned in his direction and flipped him off before grabbing a glass to fill with water.

Sam stood and walked over next to the sink to grab his own glass and wait to fill it.

“Maybe you two should take one together.  You know, to save water and all-” Sam sputtered as Dean turned the sprayer on and proceeded to hit him right in the face.

It was all totally worth it, though.


End file.
